1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with two types of keypads.
2. Description of Related Art
A keypad is usually used to input commands to a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, and so on. With the development of these electronic devices, more and more functions, such as e-mail, word processing and so on are being added. In order to better process various functions of these electronic devices, particularly, to better process word processing, a keypad similar to a standard computer keypad may be needed. However, when executing some simple functions for example dialing a phone number, only the keys needed for dialing are used, and other keys are not used.